


Snippets

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Rating May Change, Various AUs, i'll update as the drabbles are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the prompt weekends on the kogkag discord server. Will vary in length and rating, but will always be about these two dorks.





	Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mail carrier.

_Your package is currently out for delivery. Expected arrival by 8pm._

Kagome had been checking the shipment’s tracking for a week now. Bad enough that she’d been so jumpy when trying to figure out what to purchase, but the wait? Absolutely awful. And she wouldn’t be in this position if Sango hadn’t finally talked her into it.

Though she had been curious. Everyone made comments alluding to their own personal toys and she saw enough online to start feeling like she was missing out on something. But it was far easier to  _think_  about buying a sex toy than it was to actually do it.

She thought she’d die the first she went on the website Sango suggested. It was so…so…so sexy. So explicit. Not that they showcased people having sex, but just the sheer volume of products, all for so many different uses she’d never heard of — it was overwhelming. Only the promise of discreet packaging, great prices, and reliable products helped her own curiosity finally win over mortification. Well, kind of.

Kagome didn’t know how many times she looked at that website before she actually took it seriously. She found the owner’s blog and a quick scan through their recommendations, she had her choice narrowed down to three different toys with excellent reviews. All ones she could afford, all ones she could hide in her nightstand, and all ones that had her blushing down to the tips of her toes.

And then she saw the add-ons and almost scrapped the whole thing. Why were there so many different types of lube? Did she need lube? She had so many questions and not enough fortitude to find the answers. Well, she tried. But after learning why someone would buy numbing lube, she hadn’t had the courage to do it again.

Kagome still couldn’t believe people actually did  _that_ , let alone enjoyed it. However, the many positive reviews from both men and women over the particulars of how that lube worked for both numbing and ease, she couldn’t deny that they did.

But that was getting a bit ahead of herself. The last thing she needed to think about was other possible pleasures when she was still having trouble accepting that there was a discreet package holding a simple vibrator heading her way.

A solid week of picturing how this was going had her antsy in her apartment. She couldn’t sit without fidgeting, she couldn’t pay attention to the TV, she couldn’t even read, she was so restless. So she cleaned. Starting in the kitchen so she would still be able to hear the doorbell when it arrived, Kagome washed all her dirty dishes, put them away, wiped down the countertops, and when she was rearranging the fruit sitting on her table, she decided to start sweeping.

Sweeping the floor was a good thing, she figured. Quiet, but productive and it would have her moving and hopefully expelling some of this ridiculous energy coursing through her. And she didn’t even know why she was so nervous! The website guaranteed discreet shipping, the blog had photos of the boxes they sent out. It’s not like she was going to receive a box painted with a neon pink, glow-in-the-dark dildo with a naked woman showing how to use it. She was going to get a plain brown box that only showed her name, address, and the return information, along with the simple brand logo on the top.

Simple. Easy. Discreet.

She could do this.

It’s not like she was living at home anymore. And it’s not like this was her first foray into sex. She was a grown, healthy woman. She was perfectly within her rights to explore her sexuality in the privacy of her own home

A knock on the door shattered her attempt at being calm and she didn’t even pay attention to the broom clattering on the tile as she strode toward her door. Maybe it was someone else. A solicitor or a friendly neighbor needing to borrow an egg. Or it could be one of her friends stopping by unannounced like they sometimes liked to do. Or—

The door opened and standing there was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. A neat ponytail holding thick, beautiful black hair, high cheekbones, full lips, and broad shoulders she wanted to sigh over.

“Good afternoon,” he rumbled, his deep voice skating over her skin.

“Hi.” Holy mother of chipmunks, was he  _hot_.

“Higurashi Kagome?” He shifted and she finally noticed the box he was carrying in one hand and the scanner he held in the other.

A discreet box.

With a logo.

Right on top.

She hated the heat that seared up her cheeks. “That’s me,” she said, reaching out to sign on the scanner.

Maybe he didn’t know what it was. Maybe he never heard of the website and she was safe. Maybe he didn’t know that this was her first attempt at the orgasm her previous boyfriend had been completely incapable of giving her.

His strikingly bright blue eyes took in her blush, in her sudden shyness, and then dropped to look at the package in his hands. Her face burned even hotter when a sly, sexy grin spread on his face, recognition lighting across his face.

“Here you are.” His voice dipped deeper, a little husky, and Kagome wanted to sink through the floor as she took the box from him. “Hope you enjoy.”

She was going to die. He  _knew_.

“Thank you,” Kagome managed to stutter out.

That smirk grew and then he was pulling out a card and pen from his pocket. He jotted something on the back and then handed it to her, finally stepping away from the doorstep. “Have a good day.”

Kagome managed to close her door without slamming it, her body shaking as she looked at what he gave her.  _Kouga_ , his business card read, along with the phone number and social media information for what appeared to be a local woodworker. Maybe he built things on the side?

Flipping it over, she flushed.

_I’d love to see that pretty blush again. Drinks? Call me._

As soon as Kagome could function again, she was going to kill Sango.


End file.
